Una boda veloz
by Irrevelante
Summary: Ash, el famoso joven entrenador, entra decidido a pedir matrimonio a su amada. La tensión que siente entre ellos dos es intensa. Los dos están muy enamorados. Los acontecimientos suceden a la velocidad de la luz...


_Antes de que leáis esto, tengo que decir una cosa. __**NO**__os lo toméis __**EN SERIO**__. Esto es una parodia de los shippings en general, es decir, su principal objetivo es hacer reír, nada más. Véase el absurdo y la contradicción empleada como herramienta humorística, así como la exageración y los comportamientos delirados. Así que siéntese y disfrute de esta obra satírica __que entre carcajadas maléficas di vida con mis teclas__._

* * *

**Una boda veloz**

El joven entrenador se plantó delante del gimnasio. Tenía el pelo negro chocolate belga, los ojos de color ámbar infinito y la sedosa piel bronce. Era alto y musculoso. Su nombre era Ash Ketchum y era un famoso actor, a la vez que entrenador. Y tenía 10 años. Diez años bien vividos y muy plenos, pues salvó varias veces el mundo y avistó a más leyendas que el mismo Marco Polo. Y salía en la portada de todas las revistas de corazón. Pese a su edad, era deseado por hombres y mujeres adultos.

No, la edad no era un factor que afectara a su número de aspirantes a amantes. Pero un entrenador tan codiciado por todos tenía que llevar al menos algo que arruinara los sueños de aquellos que quieran poseerlo. Él tenía ya un amor. Y su nombre era Misty, la hermosísima líder de gimnasio, de bellos cabellos cobrizos y ojos de color del mar, de gran e informal vestimenta con tirantes y de oceánicos pokémon en sus pokéballs. "La sirena poco femenina", la nombraba el cartel del gimnasio. Aunque habían pasado diez años desde su despedida, él la seguía amando. Recordaba cuando empezó a conocerla, robándole la bicicleta para salvar a su pequeño amigo eléctrico. Y luego fueron conociéndose más... Hoy mismo, tenía que entrar en el gimnasio para al fin hacer sus sueños en realidad. Suspiró hondo y pisó los azulejos azules del interior.

Las aguas eran tranquilas como en toda piscina cubierta. Los pokémon dejaron de bucear cuando el atractivo actor entró. Sabían lo que iba a hacer. Todos lo sabían. Incluso los paparazzi sirvientes de la prensa rosa que acechaban la exclusiva en los arbustos y en las estrechas ventanas. Ash gritó su nombre en alto.

-¡Ash!- Gritó ella también. -¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡No has visto a los paparazzi de fuera!?

-¿Qué paparazzi?- Preguntó él sin saber de lo que hablaba. El Pikachu se llevó su diminuta palma en la frente.

-¡Mira en las ventanas, memo!

-¡No me importa, que lo sepan!

-¡Si ya lo saben! ¡Mis hermanas me dijeron lo que ibas a hacer!- El chico ignoró aquellas palabras.

-Misty... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Misty estaba impresionada. Pese a que sus hermanas y medio pueblo se lo comunicó, no cupo de su gozo; del gozo de saber que lo que le contaban era cierto. Era una propuesta que mucho ansiaba. Pero tenía que hacer durar ese instante. No; tenía que alargar ese precioso momento con algo de dramatismo.

-Ash, ha pasado tanto tiempo... nos hemos distanciado tanto... tú te has ido con tantas chicas ya... ¿por qué me prefieres a mí? ¿Porque te doy las bicicletas gratis para que me las destroces, es eso?

-No, querida; tu belleza me deslumbra y tu voz es un cántico de sirena. Tu ser me atonta y me enamora. Te quiero, Misty. ¡Acepta mi anillo, por favor!

-Ash...- Le emocionaba. Le emocionaba la actitud perseverante que había adquirido hace unos momentos. Ya no era el mismo crío. Ahora le era más guapo a sus ojos, más atractivo. Toda esa belleza varonil actuaba como un imán que la atraía como mosca a la miel.

Su colección de pokémon acuáticos la animaban a darle un beso abriendo un camino de vacío en el agua. Ella saltó hacia el agua vestida y se sumergió para luego aparecer enfrente de él y tirar su pierna hacia dentro y besarlo con pasión. Los pokémon celebraban aquel acontecimiento. Los fotógrafos cotillas disparaban y creaban tormentas con el flash.

Todo salió a pedir de boca. Entró el cura de Ciudad Celeste con el libro sagrado de Arceus, los sastres vinieron con los trajes de los novios, los camareros del llevaban la comida en bandejas con destreza, los carpinteros transportaban las mesas... Finalmente, los dos salieron del agua y se colocaron el traje por separado para no despertar ningún instinto. Luego los dos se pusieron enfrente del podio, por donde el hombre de sotana negra sujetaba el libro abierto. Muchos entraron en el gimnasio. Era el momento.

-Hermanos... hermanas...- Pronunció el hombre. -Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Ash Ketchum y Misty Aguardiente en santo matrimonio. Si alguien tiene algo en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

En este mismo instante, un enorme dragonite negruzco irrumpió en el gimnasio, echando abajo el techo del gimnasio. La gente corrió despavorida para evitar perecer víctima de los escombros. A Ash y Misty, y al cura, solo le cayó algo de gravilla. Todos eran testigos de la entrada brutal de aquel enorme dragón de grandes alas y poderosas extremidades. En su cabeza, una chica se oponía a aquel matrimonio.

-¡Yo lo tengo!- Todos se sorprendieron al oírla.- ¡Esta pareja está haciendo que vosotros desconozcáis obras que merecen más mérito!- Señaló con dedo acusador a los novios. -¡Si ellos se unen en sagrado matrimonio, además hacer que los fanfics de pokémon decaigan en variedad, pokémon será vendido a Televisa, y sus aventuras serán telenovelas con efectos especiales que no vienen a cuento! ¡Será más pasto soporífero para borregos!

-¡Niña, fuera del gimnasio!- Gritaba una señora.

-¡Estás arruinando una boda preciosa!- Gritaba otra.

-¡¿A quién le importa la literatura?! ¡Vete, aguafiestas!

-¡Ni en sueños!- Se negaba ella. -¡Tengo que proteger a la intelectualidad!

-Me estás tocando la gorra, aguafiestas.- Dijo el novio.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el niño prodigio que fue entrenador y luego pasó a ser un actor de películas llenas de mensajes subliminales. ¿Qué vas a hacer a mi dragonite gigante? ¿Hacerle cosquillas con tu rata amarilla? ¡Ja! ¡Mira cómo me río!

-¡Pikachu, usa Placaje Eléctrico!- Ordenó el entrenador prodigio a su ratón amarillo. Este azotó al vientre del dragón, no haciéndole mucho daño, pero paralizándole en el acto. Eso lo ponía en debilidad.

-¡Maldita potra! ¡Me has puesto en evidencia, maldito! ¡Volveré! ¡Pero no tendré piedad!- Entonces, el dragón alzó vuelo como podía, abandonando el lugar. Afortunadamente, todos estaban ilesos. Incluso el decorado.

-Ojalá Arceus castigara a esta alma impura y la condenara al infierno. Volviendo a la ceremonia... Ash, ¿quieres a Misty como tu mujer en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la paz y la guerra, en la comedia y la tragedia, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-¡Sí quiero!- Afirmó con euforia.

-¿Y tú Misty, quieres a Ash como esposo?

-Y tanto.

-Entonces os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis besaros.

Y entonces pasó. Misty y Ash vivieron en una casa cerca del mar, tuvieron dos preciosos hijos y sus conflictos familiares, sus apasionadas vivencias y sus confrontaciones fueron televisadas... como telenovela. Como la chica del dragonite dijo. Y en todos los escaparates de las librerías solo habían romances.


End file.
